


Take Me

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with Sirius, he can't explain, but Sirius knows and responds the way Harry wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend said that i do too light on this, so i'm proving her wrong... But i suck at this though.

Harry lay on his back, amongst the silk sheets, looking straight up into the sliver eyes that beamed down at him. Sirius's shoulder lengthed hair flopped down towards Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes as Sirius pressed his lips against Harry's, their tongues intertwining as they moved faster. Harry's hands were tied to the bed post, his wrists were hurting, but he didn't want to stop. Sirius lowered, kissing Harry's neck, Harry let out a soft groan. His godfather had found his way in between Harry's legs. His godsons body tensed and bucked at the feeling of Sirius's mouth over his length. "Sirius" Harry whispered softly. His godfather smiled before looking up. "I'm going in" he said, harry didn't have time to say anything before Sirius rested His godsons legs over his shoulders and plunged straight into him. Harry let out a pained groan. "It's alright, you'll be fine, you'll get use to it" Sirius comforted Harry before moving in a steady rhythm. The bed creaked as Sirius moved faster. Harry felt that down below was burning, he didn't want Sirius to stop. He wanted his godfather to take him. Sirius smiled down at him, "I love you" he said. Harry couldn't rake his fingers through Sirius's hair because they were tied up, but he knew that his godfather wasn't going to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, but it's my first time.... I don't even think it's even that hard.


End file.
